


Only Time Will Tell

by traceyyxx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceyyxx/pseuds/traceyyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl living in Virginia is offered a job from Rooster Teeth, and decides to make a huge lifestyle change by moving to Texas and accepting the job. She meets Ray, and things begin to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell

Wow. Today's my graduation day. I can't believe that my four years of college have finally come to an end. Well, I better get dressed so I'm not late. I go into my room and put my red lace dress on, then put my black cap and gown in its hanger bag and walk to my car. I take my phone out of my purse and call my dad; the call went straight to voicemail.   
"Hey dad! I'm super excited to see you today and I hope we can go out to dinner after to catch up! See you soon!" I said.   
My dad was deployed to Afghanistan at the beginning of my fourth year of college and came back about a month ago. I haven't really had the time to catch up with him because he's getting his wedding all planned out with his fiancé , Lillian. She's like a second mother to me. We get along so well and I'm so excited to have her be my step mom.   
I arrive at school and go into the science building where all of the girls are getting ready together. I see my friend Grace, and run over to hug her.   
"Grace I can't believe today is the day! I'm going to miss you when you leave for California for work. " I said.   
"I know. I'm going to miss you too. But you can always come out and visit me whenever you want. " she said.   
We finished up doing our makeup and put our cap and gown on and headed out to the lawn for the commencement ceremony. Walking across that stage was the greatest moment in my life. I can't believe I've graduated with honors with a degree in video and cinematography. It's a life dream come true.   
After the ceremony I hugged Grace goodbye, with tears in my eyes. I watched her leave to get in a car to go to California for her job she was offered. She's going to work for a company battling fraud with insurance claims.   
As I'm walking to my car to drive home, someone picks me up from behind and spins me around. I scream and look down at their hands. I see Army cap with the name "Perkins" on the back and screamed "DAD!!!!!!!!!" I jumped and hugged him really loud, laughing while he spun me in a circle.   
"I missed you sweetheart! Let's go out to dinner to celebrate your graduation!" He said.   
We got into his car and talked about jobs that would work well with my degree. He said he had done some research, and he found this place called Rooster Teeth that is hiring a video editor and someone to do news videos sometimes. I looked them up on my phone and remembered they make Red vs. Blue. I told my dad I would look it up and apply when I get home.   
After dinner, my dad dropped me off at my apartment and hugged me goodbye.   
"I'll miss you little duck. Call whenever you want. Also. Lillian wants you to be a bridesmaid in the wedding. What is your dress size so she can order your dress." He said.   
"I think I wear an 8. Whatever she orders should be fine. I love you daddy. " I said as he left. I was sad that he was leaving, but me living in Virginia and him living in Oregon is kind of hard to see him all the time.   
I went inside and sat down in front of my laptop and Googled "Rooster Teeth". Their website popped up, and I spent a good two hours watching Red Vs. Blue, and a little bit of Achievement Hunter. I found their job part of the website and decided to apply. What's the worst that could happen? I thought. I sent them my resume, and went to bed.


End file.
